Damien Moreau
Damien Moreau is a financial mastermind, and has been described as the “central bank of international crime”. A self-described “visionary” who does not judge the people with whom he deals, Moreau finances the Russian mafia and the Colombian drug cartels, moves money for the North Koreans, traffics in stolen artifacts from Iraq and deals in nuclear materials for Iran. To accomplish this, Moreau buys off, or kills whoever gets in his way. Moreau protects himself by working through a network of people who camouflage his illegal activities and do his bidding, while living in the isolated island nation of San Lorenzo. Although he’s come under the scrutiny of the CIA and FBI as well as international law enforcement, no agency had been able to touch him until the Leverage team was blackmailed into taking him down by "The Italian". Moreau got his start smuggling antiquities from war zones. At some point in the past Eliot worked for Moreau as a retrieval specialist and at his behest did the worst thing he's ever done. After Moreau began to expand and diversify his business he hired John Douglas Keller to run his smuggling operation until Keller was arrested at the end of The King George Job. When Moreau suspects that Mark Vector has sensitive financial information on him which he might be giving to the Feds he attempts to have him killed. He hires a sniper to kill Vector while he is at Nate's apartment during The Morning After Job. Vector escapes but is spooked and won't testify or give up Moreau. However, Nate cracks Vector's encryption and gains control of Moreau's accounts. Nate uses these accounts to frame Moreau for the black-ops money laundering the "The Italian", NSA, CIA and the Russians did through Alexander Moto since Nate can't find enough evidence to convict Moreau of his own crimes. Nate's frame-up coupled with Hardison and Parker's success at destroying Ramshorn, forces Moreau to retreat to San Lorenzo in order to evade all the government agencies after him. Once in San Lorenzo he tries to ensure Edwin Ribera is re-elected so that he can continue to control the office of the president. However, the Leverage team manages to steal the election from Ribera and Nate convinces Ribera to arrest Moreau and seize his assets for his own. Since San Lorenzo does not recognize extradition treaties with anyone Moreau is left to rot in the "tombs", an underground jail beneath Parliament. Known Operations and Associates * San Lorenzo and President Edwin Ribera * General Elias Atherton (formerly) * North Korea and the Ram's Horn. * Mark Vector and Slapshot Investments * Iraq * Iran * Russian Mob * Colombia * Wadata, Africa; and Alexander Moto along with Conflict Diamonds. * Unknown dealings with Dubertech Inc. Known Henchmens and Operatives * John Douglas Keller (Moreau's right hand) * Chapman (head of Moreau's security) * Curtis (sniper who supposes to kill Mark Vector) * Eliot Spencer (ex-henchman) Aftermath * Moreau is last seen in a San Lorenzo prison cell. Mentions Season 3 * "The Jailhouse Job" * "The Scheherazade Job" * "The Rashomon Job" * "The King George Job" * "The Morning After Job" Appearances Season 3 * "The Big Bang Job" * "The San Lorenzo Job" Notes * Fans of the show will notice that most of the plots in Season 3 had more to do with the Damien Moreau Arc than they realized. * Damien Moreau seemed most keen in attempting to manipulate Eliot Spencer . Mostly because they had worked together before in the past and Moreau knows how Eliot works. Category:Characters Category:Marks Category:Recurring Characters